


gay people

by archive81



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk dan is just sad or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archive81/pseuds/archive81
Summary: "Do you think... I'm a monster?"---a very short fic. i am very new to writing. im also gay people. i just want more dan/rat content to exist in this world and sometimes youve gotta feed yourself
Relationships: Dan Powell & Rat, Dan Powell/Rat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	gay people

"Do you think... I'm a monster?" 

"Oh Dan..." Rat whispered, stepping far too close. Dan's breath hitches as Rat's fingers hover ever so slightly above where flesh meets metal. Rat hesitates, only for a moment, before touching Dan. He runs his fingers along Dan's scar tissue, as his breath dances over his creation's skin.

"Dan... Others may not see it but I see it and I see it very clearly." His hand runs down Dan's chest painfully slow, carefully, in admiration. "You are artwork and science in its finest forms. The way your old flesh blends with your new flesh is quite astonishing. You are beautiful, Daniel Powell. It hurts me the same as it hurts you, to watch you be called a beast. I created your new flesh with love and precision and excitement." He pauses, unmoving. He looks up torwards Dan, taking Dan's head in his hands as he looks into his eyes. 

"You, Daniel Powell, are my finest creation. I would never feel so ill towards you." Another moment's pause, eyes lingering, gentle hands against the sides of Dan's face. It's a scary thought, to fall in love. And even scarier when the man who makes you feel the safest in this cold city, is the same man who had you tied to a table with his hands in your guts. 

Dan had realized he had paused for far too long. It's easy to forget how to respond when you're imagining how the lips of the most unhinged man you've ever met would feel. The same man who also, whenever he gazes at you, does so as if he is looking at the stars for the first time. "Thank... Thank you. Thanks. I mean it."

"Daniel Powell." Rat takes Dan's hand, his new flesh, into his own. "Trust me when I say you are mine and I am yours." He smiles, brightly with squinting eyes before letting go. He quickly scampers off, without another word.

Dan stands there, if only just to process the moment.


End file.
